


New Modern Love

by Katsuma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuma/pseuds/Katsuma
Summary: Before I started skating, I always felt out of place, no matter what environment I was in. At home, I didn’t really meet my parents’ expectations; at school, I couldn’t quite fit in with the other girls considering that I was different from them. One way or another, the conversations always ended up being about men, and that didn’t interest me. So, when I finally found something that I could focus myself on and take it with me for the rest of my life, I changed.





	1. Mila Babicheva

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I last wrote something for a new ship, and this was also my first attempt at writing a threeshot. I'm new here, but I hope you guys enjoy my work.

Ever since I was a child, I always felt like there was something off about me. Being a girl, especially in conservative countries, means that you were already born with a role which you are supposed to fulfill once you’re older – and that is, of course, marrying a man and having children. However, I never thought that fulfilling this role was the right thing for me. Firstly because I didn’t dream of becoming a mom, and secondly because… Well, like I said before, there was something off about me.

  
I am from Russia, and I share the same nationality as Victor Nikiforov, the legend of figure skating. I grew up watching him on TV, and by the time I was seven, Victor had already been at the top of this world. I really admired his skills and thought, “Hey, this is really cool; maybe I could do this, too?”

  
Then, I started taking ballet lessons and learning all the skills that are required for figure skating. My world was small back then, and all I could do was watch all these amazing people from afar and wish to get there someday. The idea of traveling around the world while doing the thing I love at the same time was my biggest motivation.

  
Before I started skating, I always felt out of place, no matter what environment I was in. At home, I didn’t really meet my parents’ expectations; at school, I couldn’t quite fit in with the other girls considering that I was different from them. One way or another, the conversations always ended up being about men, and that didn’t interest me. So, when I finally found something that I could focus myself on and take it with me for the rest of my life, I changed.

  
As I got better at skating, I met even more amazing people. They all had different nationalities, I was able to learn about so many other cultures, and my world expanded in a way that I never thought it would. If I were to pick a specific encounter which changed me the most, though, I’d say that it was when I met Sara Crispino, an Italian ladies’ singles figure skater who is ranked fourth in the world.

  
Sara is, without a doubt, the prettiest person I have ever seen. While everyone else around me fangirled over Victor Nikiforov’s beauty, I only had eyes for Sara. Every time I watched her skate, I couldn’t take my eyes off her, and the way her beautiful, long hair contrasted with those deep, purple eyes of hers, along with every move she made. Sara truly is a goddess.

  
Amidst those moments of admiration of mine, I realized something. Whenever Sara got closer to me, my heart beat faster. It was weird for me at first because I had never felt something of the sort before, but soon enough I realized that that feeling was what everybody called “falling in love”. Suddenly, everything made sense in my mind. The reason why I didn’t feel attracted to men was because I liked women. I accepted this fact surprisingly fast. I know that most people question themselves when this moment arrives, but I wasn’t confused, and things finally made sense to me. Yeah, I was gay and there was nothing wrong with it – or that was how it was supposed to be, if I weren’t from Russia.

  
Being gay in Russia is considered a crime – I mean, the promotion of homosexuality is, so they won’t kill you just for being gay, but the law doesn’t want someone like me to exist, which is pretty much the same as being dead. It really hurts when I think that just being who I am in other people’s eyes is the same as being a criminal, and that’s precisely why I didn’t tell anyone about it. I would’ve stayed in the closet forever if I hadn’t met this gorgeous person called Sara Crispino.

 

* * *

**Russia, some time before the beginning of the series**

* * *

 

  
“Listen, I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Mila told her soon to be ex-boyfriend as they both sat at a table of Kafe Pushkin, one of the most famous restaurants in Moscow. “I’m sorry, you’re a nice guy and all, but… I don’t know. I don’t feel like we’re really in love.”

  
That was partially true. Although Mila decided to give that ice hockey player a chance when he asked her out on a date, she never really fell in love with him. However, given his nervousness and the blush on his face at the time, Mila was pretty sure that the guy already was head over heels for her. Of course she felt bad about dumping him, but she couldn’t keep lying to herself any longer.

  
“Give me a reason, Mila,” he said. “You know I love you from the bottom of my heart. Have I done something bad to make you stop loving me?”

  
Mila wished she could tell him the real reason – she is in love with another girl – but she couldn’t. The ice hockey player wasn’t a bad person, but he did have homophobic tendencies due to the environment he was raised in. Mila didn’t want to risk it, and her fans in Russia couldn’t know about it either.

  
“I’m sorry. I just don’t feel the same way about you anymore.” Then, Mila got up, paid her share of the bill and left. Yakov would probably get mad at her if she skipped her training sessions, so she still went to meet him, even if a little late.

 

* * *

**Back to the present**

* * *

  
Mila, being ranked third in the world, meets Sara quite often during competition time. They aren’t exactly what you’d call close friends, but they do go out drinking or have dinner together every now and then. One of these nights, Mila had a bit too much wine to drink and slipped up.

  
Sara was complaining about her twin brother being such an ass, scaring away all her possibly dates.

  
“I mean, I’m 22, you know? I’m an adult already and I can decide things for myself. I wish Michele understood that and stopped with his ultra protective tendencies,” Sara sighed. “Honestly, I’m tired of his way of thinking. It’s not like every man is a predator.”

  
“Well, that certainly sounds like a pain, Sara,” Mila said while pouring more wine to the both of them. “But… If it were me, I’d also like to protect you. I mean, you’re so beautiful, talented and such a gentle person. Of course guys will be all over you.”

  
Perhaps because of the alcohol, Mila didn’t notice the blush on Sara’s face as she kept complimenting her. It wasn’t flattering – those were Mila’s honest feelings. “Ah, I wish I could kiss you, too…”

  
Sara’s eyes went wide, and she blushed harder. Mila probably thought she was only thinking, but she actually said it out loud. It was only when the Russian figure skater locked eyes with Sara again that she realized what had just happened. Mila froze, and started getting really nervous.

  
“Um… Sorry, d-did I say it out loud?” She asked, filled with embarrassment. Sara nodded. “Damn… I fucked it up.”

  
Mila was about to apologize for what she just said and ask Sara to forget about it, but before she could say anything else, the Italian figure skater interrupted her.

  
“Thank you for the compliments, Mila,” Sara paused. “Um… I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about what you said afterwards, but… You don’t have to apologize for it. I’m not disgusted or anything.”

  
Yes, Sara did come from a very religious country, but after all these years competing around the world, she had already learned that every form of love is valid (although she had never considered that it would happen to her...).

  
Sara’s words just made Mila fall even harder for her. Could this woman get any better? She’s perfect in every way. Before the Russian girl realized it, there were tears rolling down her face.

  
“Thank you, Sara…” Mila replied. “You have no idea how much this means to me. This is the first time I tell anyone about it… But I’m glad it was you.”

  
Sara smiled. At that moment, her feelings were a difficult thing to describe. She was happy for Mila feeling that way about her, but she was also unsure about it at the same time. Would she be able to respond to Mila’s feelings?

  
“You know, I’m planning a new program to present at the next competition,” Mila continued. “I can’t tell you what it is yet, but it’ll be a turning point in my career. On the ice is the only place where I feel free, where I can actually be myself. So… I’ll prepare a program to convey my feelings to you in a proper way. If I win… Will you go on a date with me?” The 18-year-girl asked. Her face was all red by then and it wasn’t because of the wine.

  
“Alright,” Sara replied, chuckling a bit. Mila was so cute, she felt like giving her the warmest of hugs right now. “But I won’t go easy on you.” Sara was confident she would win the final this year, after all.

  
Mila smiled, too. Full of determination, she finally said: “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. The European Figure Skating Championship

_[Narrator]_

_Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the finals of the European Figure Skating Championship. The competition this year is being held in the capital of Italy, Rome, and I’m speaking live from the stadium. We’ll start with the women’s championship first, and we all know who is the favorite to win._

_Sara Crispino, 22 years old, born in Italy and ranked fourth in the world, has declared recently that she worked herself really hard this past season. Being in her home country, everyone expects her to take the first place. However, Mila Babicheva, the 18-year-old rising star from Russia will also be competing. The two of them seemed to be pretty good friends at the backstage, but as you can see now, they’re both determined to win._

_Of course, we can’t forget about the other representatives as well. Although there still is half an hour to go, the crowd already shows signs of excitement. Ladies and gentleman, we might be in for a surprise this year._

“Hah, I’m so nervous,” Mila thought to herself as she listened to Yakov’s advices and last words of encouragement. That wasn’t the first time she’d be competing in that tournament so she shouldn’t be overreacting so much, but her future as a figure skater was riding on this, as well as her date with Sara.

“Date with Sara, huh…?” The Russian girl couldn’t quite believe what had happened that night. Forget slipping up and telling Sara her secret, she actually was given an opportunity to go out with her crush. “I mean… It’s that Sara Crispino we’re talking about!” Suddenly, Mila’s cheeks started getting really hot.

“Mila? Are you okay?” Yakov asked her while she seemed to be completely lost in thought. “Your face is bright red. Do you have a fever?”

And then she was slapped back to the reality.

“D-Don’t worry, coach, I’m okay. It’s just a little hot in here so I’ll go get some fresh air and I’ll be back to start my warm-up.”

Yakov thought that was a bit weird considering that he had never seen Mila act that way, but as long as she made it quick, there shouldn’t be a problem.

“Alright, but don’t take too long,” he warned her.

“Got it.”

With that, Mila went for a walk around the stadium. It was a chilly winter night, but that was all she needed to calm down her damn self, and that heart of hers which insisted on starting to race at inappropriate moments.

Half an hour later, Mila came back. Her body was already warmed up so she went straight to the ice. There were so many people in the stadium and she knew that most of them were there for Sara, not her. Competing in her rival’s home country, someone who happens to be 4 years older than her and also more experienced when it came to figure skating, sure put even more pressure on the young Russian girl.

Mila was in Sara’s group, so the two of them along with the other four figure skaters practiced on the ice together. While Mila’s jumps weren’t as sharp as they were supposed to be – mostly because her anxiety hadn’t gone away completely – Sara seemed to be incredibly focused and landed all of hers beautifully. It was like the competition had already started for her.

Once the 6 minutes of practicing were over, the real beginning of the championship was announced. Sara was the first to skate while Mila was the last.

Sara skated to the sound of “In My Blood” by The Veronicas, and her theme was “True to Yourself”. Wearing a beautiful red outfit which sparkled in the eyes of everyone in the stadium, and with a makeup that looked like she was ready to kill, Sara began her performance.

As she landed all of her jumps flawlessly, the crowd went crazy. Of course she took the first place, and she certainly deserved it.

While all of this happened, Mila watched the Italian figure skater from the sides. She knew that Sara was talented, but that performance was on a whole another level. Right, you could tell that Sara bet on this championship with everything she had. Since Mila had barely turned into an adult, she’d still have plenty of opportunities to win this championship. Sara, on the other hand, didn’t have that much time left. She truly came to win.

“Crap, now I’m nervous again,” Mila cursed herself for being influenced by Sara’s performance. But then again, who wouldn’t?

“But I can’t afford to lose, either. Calm down, Mila Babicheva. Calm down. You managed to get all the way here, now is not the time to be over thinking things.” Mila breathed in and breathed out until her heart beat (almost) normally.

The other four figure skaters’ performances went by incredibly fast and soon it was Mila’s time to be standing on the ice. Skating to the sound of an acoustic version of the song “New Modern Love” by Halestorm and interpreting the theme “Growth and Change”, the Russian figure skater began her performance.

_I've got a forbidden love, I'm not givin' it up (I'm not givin' it up)_

_I've got a new modern love, I'm not givin' it up (I'm not givin' it up)_

_I won't pretend that I don't feel the way I feel_

_I can't forget the taste of something that's real_

“I’m not running or hiding, not anymore.” Mila thought as the crowd watched her silently and the judges analyzed her performance carefully.

_Step into my closet and maybe you'll find_

_Something that'll scare you, something that you like_

_Your old familiar logic is poison on your lips_

_There's nothing in the water, that's just the way it is_

“I’m tired of lying to myself. If you want to support me, then do it wholeheartedly.”

_I've got a forbidden love, I'm not givin' it up (Not givin' it up)_

_I've got an uncommon love, I'm not givin' it up (Not givin' it up)_

_I don't care if you don't want it, ’cause I, I, I got it_

_I don't care if you don't get it, ‘cause I, I still want it_

_I got a new modern love, I'm not givin' it up (Not givin' it up, no)_

“Are you watching me, Sara? This is my way of confessing my love for you.”

_You can't rewire these circuits any other way_

_Yeah, you can twist the signal, the message is the same_

_Step outta your bubble and maybe you'll find_

_Something that'll save ya, something that you'll like_

_Your old familiar logic is poison on your lips_

_There's nothing in the water, that's just the way it is_

Although Mila tried her best, she still fell twice. She had too many feelings at the moment: indirectly coming out to the whole world, declaring her love for Sara, betting on this performance her future as a figure skater, and everything that people expected from this rising star… Perhaps all of it was a bit too much for this young lady. Regardless, she still performed beautifully.

_I've got a forbidden love, I'm not givin' it up (Not givin' it up)_

_I've got an uncommon love, I'm not givin' it up (Not givin' it up)_

_I don't care if you don't want it, ‘cause I, I, I got it_

_Don't care if you don't get it, ‘cause I, I still want it_

_I got a New Modern Love, I'm not givin' it up (Not givin' it up, no)_

It was only a short program, but it seemed like that lasted for hours. By the end of it, Mila was exhausted. Unfortunately for her, though, those two times in which she fell weren’t forgiven by the judges and she took the second place.

“Second place, huh?” Mila repeated to herself as she changed into normal clothes. “I guess it couldn’t be helped. Sara was flawless, after all.”

The 18-year-old girl hadn’t felt that depressed for a long, long time. Sure, she’d have plenty of opportunities later in life, but that was the only one she had to go out with Sara. Alone in her changing room, Mila cried.

“Damn it…” Tears rolled down her face non-stop. She had never been the type to cry over something like this, but that was the first time that she had fallen in love which is why that defeat hurt a lot.

Before she could sink herself into an even worse mood, though, someone knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Mila asked as she desperately tried to wipe off her tears (although her makeup would remain a mess).

“It’s me.”

Mila couldn’t even believe her ears. She was pretty sure that was Sara’s voice, but why would the champion of the tournament still be there? She should’ve gone out to celebrate by now.

“Sara?” Mila inquired, waiting to confirm.

“Yes.”

“Come on in,” the Russian girl replied. “I’m a mess, though…”

“Excuse me,” Sara said before opening the door. Once she entered the room, she also saw Mila’s terrible state.

“Oh my God, Mila, are you okay? What happened?” Sara thought that something else must have happened, considering that she had never seen Mila in such a state after being defeated in a tournament. There’s always the free program, too.

“Um… Nothing. I’m just sad that I can’t go out with you anymore.” Mila tried to force a smile, but gave up halfway through. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

Sara’s eyes widened. That was the first time she’d ever seen someone fall that hard for her. Hoping to comfort the redhead a little, Sara pulled Mila into her arms and gave her the warmest of hugs.

“Hey, it’s okay. You were beautiful, and I’m sure you were able to get your feelings across.”

Mila was trying so hard not to cry again, but how could she not when Sara hugged her and said those things?

As more tears rolled down Mila’s face, Sara spoke again.

“Besides, who said you can’t go out with me anymore?” Sara asked, pretending that she was offended for Mila assuming that right away.

“Eh?” Mila was very, very confused at that point.

“Don’t go deciding things for me, miss. I’m still going out with you.” Sara smiled.

“Seriously?” Mila asked. Now those were tears of happiness. “But why? I mean, why did you change your mind?” She couldn’t help but be curious.

“Close your eyes and I’ll tell you,” Sara stated.

“My eyes? Huh, okay…” Mila complied. Then, she felt a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Sara had put the redhead on her lap and was kissing her. When she opened her eyes again, Mila saw a blushing brunette.

“Got it? I think… I think I like you, too.” Sara was a bit embarrassed because she had never taken the initiative before, but after seeing that sparkle in Mila’s eyes and that beautiful smile of hers, she was sure she had made the right choice.


	3. Hard Work Won’t Betray You

The following day, Sara also won the first place with her free program. It didn’t come off as a surprise at all to anyone who watched her skate on the first day; however, the fight for the top was incredibly close.

It seems like something awakened inside of Mila Babicheva and – differently from what had happened the day before – the Russian figure skater was also flawless, landing all her jumps and also presenting a beautiful choreography. If she had been that focused during her short program, maybe there would have been a different winner today. Without a doubt, though, Sara Crispino was better this time.

During the interviews, Mila stated that she was happy for Sara, although she did regret the loss of focus she had on the first day. However, the Russian rising star also promised that she’ll do anything she can to better herself and that she’ll be the one taking the first place the next year. Sara, on the other hand, didn’t feel like coming down from cloud nine just yet. The Italian champion had worked so hard these past years that it was only a matter of time until she achieved one of her goals.

“To anyone who dreams of being where I am standing right now, I’ve got one thing to say to you: go after your goals. It doesn’t matter if you don’t think you’re as talented as the others. As long as you work hard, you’ll get there. Do you know the reason why I’m saying this? It’s because hard work won’t ever betray you.”

The audience applauded Sara’s words of encouragement, and that soon became one of the European champion’s most famous remarks.

“So, when are we going out?” Mila asked Sara once the interview time was over and they both had finally found some room to breathe. “You’re staying in Rome because of your training sessions, right?”

“Yeah,” Sara confirmed. “When are you leaving?”

“Hmm, Yakov hasn’t told me anything yet, so I’ll probably be here for two or three more days. Then I’m going back to Russia to be trained to death.” Mila sighed – she could already tell how tough her coach’s training sessions would be from now on. She could only hope that he doesn’t find out the reason why she was so unfocused during her short program performance. The thought of her secret – not so confidential anymore – alone being unveiled to him, sent chills down her spine.

“I see. Well, today I’ll be celebrating with my crew and I don’t think I’ll have much free time to spend with you, so…  What do you say about going sightseeing the day after tomorrow?” Sara suggested. “I can show you around”.

“Sightseeing? Sounds good. This is my first time in Rome so it’ll be interesting. Then maybe we can have dinner together afterwards?” Mila suggested as well. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

“Sure, sounds like a plan,” Sara agreed with a gentle smile. “I’ll pick you up at your hotel, then. Be sure to text me the address. Oh, and don’t sleep in!” They both laughed at the Italian’s figure skater late remark. Teasing Mila was so much fun, she simply couldn’t help it.

“Alright,” Mila nodded. “See you in two days, then.”

“See ya.”

With that, Sara left to meet with her brother, friends and fellow Italian figure skaters.

“Sara is beautiful even when you’re watching her from the back…” Mila’s train of thought would always go in a direction like this after meeting or being with Sara. “Hah, I’m such an idiot in love,” the Russian girl laughed at her helpless self.

* * *

**The Promised Day**

* * *

 

“You ready, miss? I’ll be picking you up in 15 minutes,” Sara texted Mila before leaving her house. Fortunately, it wasn’t far from her date’s hotel and her brother wasn’t around to get on her face and bombard her with questions.

Sara is the type of person who’d look good in any outfit, but instead of dressing girly, she decided to wear something to surprise Mila: a suit. There’s something really hot about women in suits.

Mila, on the other hand, picked a sexy red dress and a winter coat to go with it. It shouldn’t be too cold considering that it was almost February, but you never know. The two of them walking around the city would certainly bring other people’s attention.

15 minutes later, Sara called Mila.

“I’m here.”

“Coming.”

As soon as the Russian girl opened the door of Sara’s car, her jaw dropped. Yes, there certainly is something hot about women in suits, although Mila didn’t know exactly what it was.

“Sara, you look so cool in that outfit!” Mila said as she greeted her date with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you. You look great in that dress, too!” Sara replied, already showing signs of excitement. She had never taken notice of this before, and of course it’s a given if you consider the fact that Mila is an athlete, but she sure has beautiful legs.

“You’re exaggerating,” Mila said, blushing a little.

“Nah, I mean it,” Sara guaranteed. “So, where do you want to go first? For sightseeing we got the Coliseu, several museums, bridges, and all the stuff you can think about.”

“Take me everywhere,” Mila replied enthusiastically. She was almost like a little kid right now.

Sara chuckled at Mila’s new demonstration of cuteness, but agreed to take her “everywhere”.

The two of them walked around the city, took lots of pictures, ate a lot of nice food, and had a really great time together. It truly is a pity that Italy still is a pretty conservative country and therefore public demonstrations of love between two women weren’t exactly recommended for safety issues. Despite that, though, Sara and Mila still had a lot of fun.

“Ah, I’m so tired!” Mila exclaimed. “I didn’t think that walking around in these shoes would be so hard on my poor legs.”

“Aww Mila, you’re such a dork, I swear!” Sara giggled. Her date can be plenty serious when she needs to be, especially if it’s something related to skating, but when she’s not on the ice, she’s just an 18-year-old girl.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me!” Mila playfully punched the Italian girl on the arm.

“It’s gotten dark before we even realized it, huh?” Sara said as she finally stopped laughing. “It had been a while since I had so much fun.”

“Yeah, me too,” Mila replied as she caught her breath as well.

Sitting on a bench outside somewhere near the parking lot where Sara left her car and gazing at the stars, they enjoyed each other’s company wholeheartedly.

Being with Mila was so comfortable that Sara started holding hands with her before she even realized it. When she took notice of that, though, she couldn’t help but wish to spend more time with the Russian girl.

“Say, Mila…” Sara broke the comfortable silence between them. “Do you want to come over?”

The Italian’s light dark skin couldn’t hide the blush on her face, and she certainly had the eyes of someone in love. Her question caught Mila off guard, but there was no way that she’d refuse it.

“Sure,” Mila replied. Her cheeks were red as well and she was certain that they’d hurt later from smiling so much, but she didn’t mind. “I’m all yours tonight.”

“Damn it, Mila, how can you go from being the cutest thing on earth to having the eyes of a tigress that looks like it’s about to devour me?” Sara thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip unconsciously. “ _It’s sexy, though, so I don’t mind…_ ”

“Alright, let’s go then,” the Italian girl said as she stood up.

Thankfully the traffic was okay that night and they didn’t take long to get to Sara’s house. The brunette thanked God that Michele wouldn’t be coming back until late and therefore she didn’t have to hold herself back anymore.

The moment the two of them stepped into the house, the sexual tension rose. They were doing their best to hold it back in front of others, but there was nothing stopping them now.

Sara threw her keys on the kitchen table while Mila took her coat off and then she pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss. Sara had never been the type to take the initiative as it’s already been stated before, but Mila was simply that irresistible.

“Fuck, Mila, you’re so hot,” Sara said as they broke apart to catch their breath. “Let’s… go to my room.” Michele wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon, but doing it in the kitchen would be too risky.

Sara’s room was upstairs, so she dragged Mila along until they were both laying on her king sized bed. They kept kissing while attempting to push each other’s clothes out of their way. Soon enough, they were both in their underwear. Sara wore black lingerie, and Mila wore a red one.

The brunette, then, positioned herself on top of Mila. Sitting on her lap, she unhooked her black bra and threw it somewhere on the floor. She could see in Mila’s eyes how much she desired her, but Sara was in the mood for some teasing, so she started playing with her breasts but didn’t allow the redhead to touch them just yet. Then, she took off her panties as well and lay down on top of Mila’s body. At that point the only piece of cloth remaining was Mila’s panties.

As soon as their breasts touched each other, Mila pulled her into an even more passionate kiss. There was nothing better than the feeling of hot skin pressed against hot skin. Their tongues intertwined and they both struggled for dominance, biting on each other’s lips every now and then.

Once they were out of breath, Sara started kissing and sucking on Mila’s neck. That’d certainly leave a mark later but it’s not like they cared about anything anymore other than the moment they were having right now. After that, Sara went down to kiss Mila’s boobs and play with her nipples. Those hard, rosy nipples were such a temptation; she couldn’t help but torture Mila a bit more. Then, she kept kissing her way down to Mila’s legs, making sure to leave marks at all her weak spots.

Being down there Sara could smell Mila’s arousal and that was driving her mad, which finally led her to take off those red panties. That was her first attempt at giving oral sex to another girl, but as long as she paid attention to the reactions of Mila’s body, it should be okay. Bearing that in mind, Sara placed Mila’s legs over her shoulders and brought her face closer to the redhead’s private part. Once she found a comfortable position, Sara started kissing and licking her date’s pussy. Mila was so wet that the brunette could already taste her on her tongue. Sara thought that Mila was ready by now, so she decided to put an end to that torture and brought her tongue to the redhead’s clit. Paying attention to every reaction and as Mila placed her hands on Sara’s head pushing her against her crotch, Sara stimulated Mila’s clit with the best moves and rhythm she could think of.

Mila moaned louder and louder as her body trembled and her clit swelled up against Sara’s tongue. Not long after that she reached her climax.

“I hope that was good enough,” Sara said as she approached Mila’s face to kiss her again. “It was my first time doing it.”

“Do you… still have doubts… after that intense climax?” Mila asked incredulously, still struggling to catch her breath.

Sara blushed. “Um… Okay, but I’ll still get better at it.”

“You sure will,” Mila replied with a smile on her face.

 A comfortable silence followed, and between kisses and caresses, the redhead decided it was her time to pay back the favor.

“It’s your time now, though, so turn around, miss,” and there she goes again; the moment when Mila turns into a tigress. Sara wasn’t even ashamed to admit that it really turned her on.

On the top now, Mila made sure to give Sara’s body the same tender treatment before they went to the next stage.

“You’re so beautiful, Sara… No matter how many times I say it, I don’t think it’ll ever be enough,” Mila said as she kissed Sara’s body all over, going her way down and up again.

Mila, then, pulled Sara into her arms and positioned them in a way that she could touch Sara’s pussy with her fingers but also embrace her at the same time. Once they were both comfortable, Mila started caressing Sara’s precious place down there. The brunette was so wet, too; now there’s no doubt that she likes Mila as well.

“Mm,” Sara moaned as Mila caressed her clit. “Please, Mila… I can’t take it anymore.” The older woman was burning with desire at that point, so there was no need for Mila to torture her.

“Okay,” Mila nodded as she started stimulating Sara’s clit properly. “Tell me if you want it faster.”

“Ah… Mm… Oh my God…” Sara moaned louder and louder as these new sensations washed over her. She’d been with guys before – God forbid Michele finds out – but those times were totally different than now.

Mila got a little rougher as Sara seemed to enjoy it, and soon after that the brunette reached her climax as well.

“You’re really good at this, Mila,” Sara said as they lay down in bed.

“Well, I’ve been practicing…” the redhead paused. “With myself.”

Both the Italian and the Russian girls burst out laughing. If anything, sex always gets better when the people involved are this comfortable around each other.

“Seriously though, Mila…” Sara said as she calmed herself down, “thank you for all of this.”

Mila’s performance, their date, their now intimate moments together… There were so many things that Sara was thankful for.

“Aww, come on, Sara…” Mila was embarrassed, but also incredibly happy after hearing that. “I do all of this because I love you.”

Sara blushed again. Right, if there was something she had learned that day, it’s that Mila is brutally honest in every way.

The older woman wasn’t ready to say “I love you, too” as of now, but she’ll certainly get there in the future. Her response to that, though, was another very passionate kiss.


End file.
